Inspirational Accident
by InspirationalTeenager
Summary: Prowl is very serious and busy, too serious to ever be a caregiver to a sparkling. But when a sparkling is found crash landed on the other side of there island there base is on, things change. Very quickly. Follow the spunky little sparkling and all his friends as he grows and learns with them, later chapters will be violence/cursing! REVIEW PLEASE, IM A NEW TO THIS HELP ME OUT. x3


"Don't you dare." Megatron snarled and held his fusion cannon at the center his helm. Temping him, the mech took a step back, if necessary, he would of been holding his breath the second he had raised his helm to look up at his lord. Life or death did not matter to a parent, as long as there young is safe and sound, the mech felt something deep in his chest explode; the moment he pressed the release button on the escape pod; the feeling weekend him, like some sort of connection had just been... pulled out of him. 'What else was there to live for? War? Agony?' Megatron roared and fired his cannon; only a reflection of the light got to the escape pod in time, as it was sent off into the far reaches of space towards the stars, on its way to safety, far from all the transformers, away from the war, away from everything!

Reaching out to the screen a tiny sparkling grasped desperately at the controls, nibbling at the GPS system guiding the escape pod to it's destination. "D-daddy?" the mechling stuttered.

The pod made a quick dash around, going another way now, the throttle nearly burned itself out as it kept accelerating through time and space until...

 _(5 human days later...)_

 ***CRASH***

Before there was fire, there had been flames that had formed around the pod as it enter the atmosphere. The space pod popped open, reveling the night sky and the millions of stars and a full picture of the blazing cold moon that he had pasted; now just a blurred memory. worried, and eager to find his caregiver, he scrambles out, being so small, falls out of the pod onto his bottom, now grounded his squinted eyes brighten as he takes a look around. still wobbly and shakey. "D-daddy, where are you?" the mechling stutters once more, this time lifting himself up and turned completely around, only to face two large feet. terrified, he jumped back, looking up to meet the mechs optics with his own. "I think I found the decepticon..." The voice was deep, and sounded a tad sarcastic. With that said, a few other footsteps followed in and circled around to see what all the fuss was about, the young mechling now trembling in fear, scanning through the group of transformers for his caregiver. They were not his caregiver, where could he have gone?

"Ironhide, is that a sparkling?" A yellow colored mech knelled before him, getting a closer look. "Get back, he might have something wrong with him!" A greenish/yellowish mech snarled and pushed the younger, yellow mech back a little. "...dear cybertron..." Ratchet stared.

"What are we going to do with him?" Asked bumblebee a bit panicked.

Ironhide's facial expressions shared the same question, leaving the eldest, Ratchet, to decide the answer. "Let's bring him back to med-bay... tell Optimus ASAP."" He narrowed his optics as he wrapped his arms around the little sparkling. The sparkling was unsure at first, but once he was lifted off the ground, he was submissive. "What are we going to name him?!" Bumblebee jumped up excitingly, nearly knocking the sparkling out of Ratchets grasps. Ratchet hushed bumblebee immediately. "First off he needs a check-up, he might be sick or maybe dying, who know how long he's been in there. second of all, if you don't calm down i'm going to make Ironhide clam you down." Ironhide's optics widened when sparkling hiccuped the air from his system, knowing he wasn't used to so much oxygen, he brushed it off and began to stare at bumblebee, remembering when he had been that very size, in his own arms.

"He's so small, how old do you think he is?" Bumblebee was tapping, and fidgeting pretty bad, he slowed once Ratchet threatened him, but knew Ironhide would never hurt him purposely, Ironhide had been pretty-much like his own caregiver, along with Optimus and Elita. Ironhide walked beside Ratchet now, towering over both of them. Ratchet hesitated when he answer Bumblebees question as he began contemplating. "It's hard to tell, he barely has any armor on, that is why he looks so small." Ratchet lifted the sparkling up and scoped him over a little bit. "45 - 67 years?" Ratchet paused."In humans years that is." he said amused. Bumblebee came over to the other side, trying to get a closer look at the sparkling. They all continued to look over him as they headed back, something inside all of them grew, something that perhaps may just last the rest of all of their lives... TBC.

* * *

 _ **Let me know if I should keep going! This is my first ever story and I don't write that often, but I so enjoy it and I have lots of hours to spare! (:**_

 _ ***LOVES* 3 3 3**_


End file.
